Dragon Blue
by Imperfection07
Summary: [SonicX universe]Summary Inside
1. Deep Blue Sea

Dragon Blue

**Disclaimer**: Sonic and his friends and foes are © SEGA, Aquaphina and the other Seagons (plural of Seagon/Aquari) in this fanfic are © Imperfection07.  
**Rating**: Teen (Warnings: Violence, language, Frightening "_Scenes_", character deaths, and some sensuality)  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Summary**: Aquaphina's whole life changes after she finds the Green Chaos Emerald that leads to many events that have to deal with the destruction of her home and family, new enemies, and a blue hedgehog. (Sonic-X universe)

* * *

Chapter 1: Deep Blue Sea 

The ocean was peaceful at this time of day, the current wasn't too strong for her to handle. A small school of fish was completely unaware of the bluish colored irises that were narrowed at them; the short blonde hair barely rising and catching any attention while the yellow spikes for ears on the top of her head were lowered as if showing her on a hunt. The black line atop the finlike ears and tail (including the back spike) slightly became a dark gray as the light shone from the ocean ceiling.

Her body was a light gray color while her human-like muzzle was black, including her hands, feet, and a small circle around her upper torso that bent sharply downwards so it was halfway to the middle front.

"Dinner's served…" She smiled and got poised. The fish sensed a slight disturbance in the water current before continuing to swim around in a random circle.

_**SNATCH!**_

The school of fish scattered once at least two of their species were grabbed by a gray blur that vanished behind the bunch of seaweed.

Aquaphina smiled at her catch, two fat and appetizing anchovies…

Immediately she popped the live fish into her mouth and vented out the excess water. Enjoying the taste going down her esophagus she got poised. "Round two…"

The pod was a bit more ready as the blur shot out and snatched at a fish as the rest swam off in a hurry.

"Gotcha," She smiled triumphantly before the fish slipped out of her hand. "HEY!"

Disgruntled at loosing her catch she swam after it. The fish lead her past a few reefs, a mile of Open Ocean, and then a trench. Aquaphina stopped short and froze as she stared at the trench that the fish swam past.

Aquaphina swam back to the underwater shore line and stood there. She was afraid of the trench just like the other members of her kind. It was supposedly the area where the great city, which they promised to watch thousands of years ago, sunk. A bit nervous, she backed away before a small greenish glow caught her attention.

"Huh?" Aquaphina backed up and crawled on the ground as though the water buoyancy had no effect. Peeking over the side she glanced at the glow shining through the darkness. Curiously she peered closer and ignored the sudden shiver she had.

"It's just dark…" She murmured to herself in an attempt to regain some courage before swimming up a bit and lowering herself into the trench, slowly.

Unlike most animals, Seagon never were affected by depth or water pressure. They dubbed themselves Masters of the Ocean and other such things. The males were always at least over six feet; however, the females were always mistaken for mermaids being at a normal five foot height as they were.

Aquaphina continued lowering herself into the darkness ignoring the shivering fear that was going up her spine as she neared the glow. She swam towards the glow which seemed to be coming from a gem, more or less an emerald shape. Her eyes widened with marvel of the object that was now in her hands.

Unbeknownst to the Seagon, a predator of the deep sea was eying her. Its huge jaw opening and closing as it neared and the small glow of its appendage dimmed, using the light of the gem as its prey's beacon.

Aquaphina's fin ear twitched and she looked around, knowing that her normal sight wasn't much help she closed her eyes and issued a small ultrasound warble. Of course she had _spotted_ the creature swimming directly at her.

Panicking, Aquaphina swam upwards to avoid the sudden spiked jaw that threatened to end her existence. Trying to keep calm, she continued trying to keep her distance from the deep sea beast and find the trench she had swam into. The long beast did a U turn and tried to snap at her again only to miss. Aquaphina searched frantically before finding the trench opening via echolocation and swimming desperately towards it.

"_**Get me** **out of here**_!" She mentally screamed as the distance between her and the trench opening lessened. Swimming upwards now, Aquaphina kept a good and solid grip on the gem as she broke to the 'surface' and swam to where she knew her pod was, looking back every moment or so to make sure she was not being followed by the…the thing…

The Seagon continued swimming at breakneck speed before slowing down near her home reef. Pausing, she looked around frantically before calming herself down and taking deep breaths.

"I hope I never see that thing again…" She gasped before looking at the gem in her hand. "At least I got… whatever this is…" Aquaphina couldn't take her eyes off the glowing rock in her hand as a strange pulse of energy continued going through her fingertips. It was a bit…strange…yet addicting…

A small amount of the energy began sweeping through her form before the Seagon let out a sudden gasp and dropped it on the sea floor sending up a small amount of sand. Shaking the dizziness off, Aquaphina swam down to the gem and carefully picked it up before swimming to where she knew her colony was staying at for the season.

* * *

It didn't take her too long to find the colony of Seagon on the huge reef. If a normal human was to go down there, they would've thought they were hallucinating seeing how many there were. Aquaphina was one of a thousand living in the Atlantic Ocean with her mother, father, and younger brother. Her family was staying near an underwater den that was one of the many created during their stay, miraculously created overnight when they arrived. They were migratory and moved around, depending on the seasons and weather. 

A few of the teenaged Seagon were at the surface, enjoying the rush of the cold air when they breached the surface of the water while some parents were gathering a bit of food such as seaweed for those not young enough to hunt yet. Aquaphina enjoyed the cooing noise that came from each of her kinds' members as she swam past them with the glowing gem. Like other underwater mammals, every family had a different tune to distinguish each other. They didn't have to anymore since they gained features like hair, height, and features. Still, the noises were calming and were like music to their 'ears'.

Aquaphina continued swimming past the others before recognizing the three other members of her family near the middle group of dens.

Her mother, Angel, had the same skin patterns as Aquaphina except her hair color was natural seaweed green that reached her middle back. It was very long and thus Angel was estimated at 5"9'. Her eyes were a light blue like her daughters. Aquaphina couldn't help envying how beautiful her mother looked at times but it was a phase she was going through.

Her father, Kraken, was a strong looking, sturdy 7 foot male Seagon. He had sharp green eyes that looked peaceful while in a good mood but threatening whenever he wasn't. His son and daughter mainly relied on his eyes to tell how he was. Kraken's powerful tail was one for him to boast about whenever he got in a fight with one or more sharks. Those events always worried Angel who continuously scolded him afterwards. His light blonde hair was noticeably passed on to Aquaphina when she was born.

Aquaphina's brother, Echo, was small and what the other Seagon called an 'Aquari' since he wasn't a matured Seagon child yet, being a mere three foot unlike his sister. He had mischievous green eyes like his father and short green hair that matched his mother's. His fin ears were always spiked backwards as though he had swam through the water at a fast rate.

Her other family members (as in her grandparents) stayed behind at one of the points since they had gotten too old to travel. This often made Aquaphina hope her mother and father weren't going to be the ones who stayed behind next. Usually when they traveled back to the previous 'post' Aquaphina wouldn't see the ones who were there previously.

The young female Seagon swam towards her family. Her mother was sitting cross-legged on a low ledge as she cradled, or rather tried to cradle Reefer who was tossing and turning in his sleep being the energetic young Aquari he was. Her father was probably out looking for food.

"Mother!" Aquaphina suddenly called out once she caught sight of them. Angel looked up and recognized her daughter swimming towards her with a glowing object in her hand.

"Aquaphina? Are you alright? I was worried!" Angel said as Aquaphina slowed down so she was floating next to her mother.

"I…I found this…near the trench…" She explained with the Deep Sea Gulper's teeth still fresh in her mind.

"Dear, you know you're not supposed to go near the ancient city's resting place." Her mother sighed before glancing at the gem. "What is that?"

"I don't know…but it keeps on showing this light…" Aquaphina murmured poking it with her pointer finger. "It even feels like there's energy coming from it. It's a bit strange to explain how it felt."

Angel reached her hand out and beckoned her daughter to sit down next to her. Aquaphina nodded and sat down. "Can I see it?" Her mother asked. The blonde Seagon glanced up a moment before nodding and placing the glowing gem in her mother's hand. "It's not doing anything strange as far as I can tell."

"You don't feel any power emitting from it?" Aquaphina looked at her mother, surprised.

"No sweetheart…I don't…" Angel replied giving it back to her daughter. Aquaphina only shrugged before Echo stirred, and blinked to clear his vision once he saw the gem.

"What's that thing?" He asked quickly before swimming out of his mother's arms and going around his sister. "Can I see it? Why's it glowing?"

"I don't know, seeing means you can't touch (in other words means NO), and I don't know…" Aquaphina answered, pulling the gem away from her brother before he could lay his hands on it.

"AW! C'mon please!" Echo begged before turning to Angel. "Mom! Aquaphina's not sharing!"

"Mother! Tell me you're not going to take his side!" Aquaphina yowled before Echo about faced and grabbed the gem from his sister prior to swimming off. "That's why…" Then she sped after her brother.

"You little brat!" Aquaphina cried out as she chased her brother. Echo tried to evade her by swimming into huge groups of Seagons but Aquaphina found him easily by following the light. That was before they sped away from the colony.

Aquaphina swam fast sending up a trail of sand as she traveled along the sea floor, a tactic she used while hunting for fish. Echo looked back before the female Seagon swam up from behind and tackled him, sending them both spinning headfirst in the water.

"AACK!" Echo squirmed in Aquaphina's grip before the gem was tugged from his hand. "Not fair!"

"I said you can't TOUCH it." His sister warned, releasing him. "And you know I'm twice as fast a swimmer as you."

"Nuh-uh!" (x67)

"Yeah-huh!" (x67)

"Nuh-uh!"

Aquaphina paused as a thought came to mind. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Aquaphina grinned.

"DARN…It…" Echo suddenly looked up and his fin ears drooped. Aquaphina noticed a shadow going over both her brother and herself before looking up and seeing a huge ship closing in on them.

Aquaphina spotted the glow from the gem before holding it at eye level. The glow had become brighter and almost blinded the Seagon and Aquari.

"What's it doing!" Echo asked, holding onto his sister who continued looking at the emerald in her hand. Aquaphina continued staring at the gem before lowering it and looking in the direction of the huge submarine.

She spoke only one word to her brother as fear grew inside her: "Swim…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Some explanations for this chapter…**

(DO NOT STEAL/COPY/etc!)

Aquari- Immature/Child Seagon

The Seagon Names- Have to do with water/ocean etc.

Seagon Calls- Differ from each family of Seagon within the colony like how certain marine animals use this to communicate with one another.

The 'Deep Sea Creature'- Ten to one it's a Deep Sea Gulper or any other Deep Sea animal of that category (then again they trap their prey by using light to draw them in …) Finding Nemo reference

How Aquaphina (including other Seagon) could go into the Deep Sea- Uh…another Finding Nemo reference…

Aquaphina- Just a play on the name: Aquafina (Thanks Queen of the Sacred Flames for the name idea)

Please R&R!


	2. Paradise Lost

Dragon Blue

**Disclaimer**:Sonic and his friends and foes are © SEGA, Aquaphina and the other Seagon/Aquari are © Imperfection07

**Rating**: Teen (Warnings: Violence, language, Frightening "_Scenes_", character deaths, and some sensuality)

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance (Other: suspense/tragedy/horror)

**Summary**: Aquaphina's whole life changes after she finds the Green Chaos Emerald that leads to many events that have to deal with the destruction of her home and family, new enemies, and a blue hedgehog. (Sonic-X universe)

(A/N: Going to be descriptive character deaths and violence in this chapter, please warn if this goes past the rating)

* * *

Chapter 2: Paradise Lost

_**Previously**:  
Aquaphina spotted the glow from the gem before holding it at eye level. The glow had become brighter and almost blinded the Seagon and Aquari._

"_What's it doing!" Echo asked, holding onto his sister who continued looking at the emerald in her hand. Aquaphina continued staring at the gem before lowering it and looking in the direction of the huge submarine._

_Fear growing in her eyes, Aquaphina spoke only one word: "Swim…"

* * *

_

"What…?" Echo blinked before Aquaphina grabbed her brother by the hand and swam away from the looming submersible at a fast rate.

"SWIM!" Aquaphina yelled, swimming close to the ocean floor as possible as an escape method her kind used. The Aquari immediately understood and tried to keep up with his sister, adrenaline going through him.

"Can't we just tell the thing to leave us alone!" Echo asked. Aquaphina, unlike her brother, knew about the hazards of approaching one of these underwater tanks that just appear from the surface world. She did see one as an Aquari a few years ago but her mother had kept herself, Aquaphina, and the still unborn Echo (within his mother's womb) in a safe hiding spot while Kraken went out and got the huge…thing to follow him and lose interest in his family.

Now they weren't hiding, they were now swimming for their lives, and their parents weren't there…

Echo was near tears from panic, being a young Aquari as he was. Aquaphina sensed the sudden quaking going up her hand which was securely latched onto Echo's wrist before pulling her younger brother into a tight hug. "We're going to be okay Echo…" She whispered putting all her faith in her acquired speed she had earned by getting taught to hunt by her own father.

"M…mom…" Echo whimpered. Aquaphina clenched her teeth and swam at a ninety degree angle to the left towards a sunken colonial ship which she used to play in as an Aquari. The wood was perfectly preserved with algae and other microscopic sea life that had grown on it. The sails and skeletons of the dead were dissolved into nothing, being eaten up by the plankton.

"_I can't lead this thing to the colony…_" Aquaphina mentally noted before swimming into the ship's destroyed hull. "_I've got to lose it…but how?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship…

"This is impossible! There can't be anything going that fast underwater!" Someone ranted. "That hedgehog can't even swim for crying out loud!"

"Well doctor…maybe the Chaos Emerald got eaten by a fish when it landed in here…" A yellowish robot commented.

"SILENCE YOU IDIOT!" The mad scientist snapped causing the robot to cringe and duck under his chair.

"Gee Eggman…he was only giving his opinion." A gray robot replied.

"Well…do **you** have any good ideas!"

"Well, you're the one with the high I.Q. Eggman…" It replied. "You're the leader sir!"

"He-he! That's right!" Eggman grinned before grabbing a whole bunch of cards, putting them inside a machine, and pulling a lever. "Ha-ha!"

* * *

Aquaphina continued holding onto her brother and the Chaos Emerald as she listened to the submarine's movements.

"A-Aquaphina, will we make it?" Echo whimpered. Aquaphina looked at her brother with a half smile of unknown reassurance before her fin-ears stood on end and she went even further into the wall, trying not to disturb the water around herself.

"_Why's it silent!_" She mused before hearing a loud screech of metal scraping on metal and her teeth clenched. "Shit…"

In a swift moment, Aquaphina ducked down from a metallic tendril that drilled through the wood where her head was. Echo yelped before his sister swam out of the ship in time for another tendril to slam into the two, separating them.

Echo crash landed on the sea floor sending up sand as Aquaphina collided with a rock wall, still clutching the emerald in her hand. Looking to her right she had spotted a jellyfish robot floating in place next to the submarine as its tendrils/tentacles moved up and down in a synchronized manner. Echo was still lying flat on the ground scarcely breathing due to the deep scar on his side and a small amount of blood was seeping from it.

The Seagon clenched her fist and got poised. Using all the strength Aquaphina could muster, she swam straight at the robot like a torpedo, knocking it into the side of the submarine's hull before shooting directly at Echo, grabbing him, and swimming straight for the colony.

The Aquari shuddered in her arms and clutched at the wound as the salt water stung it. Aquaphina, worried as she was about her younger brother, clamped her nearest hand on his wound to stop the bleeding and held him closer. Echo whimpered as his tail became more and more limp and the rest of his body became numb. The strike dealt by the robot was a bit fatal to his fragile form. Almost like a small hourglass dolphin that had been rammed by a larger porpoise species.

"Sis…sister…"

"We're almost there Echo…" Aquaphina cut him off.

"I'm…sorry…" He mumbled out.

"Echo!" Aquaphina glanced down at her brother and felt fear shoot up her spine when she saw his eyes becoming more unfocused from the blood loss. "Echo don't you dare do this to me!" She cried out, slowing down and holding him in a tighter hug.

Echo continued mumbling out "I'm sorry" as he closed his eyes and tried to keep a good grip on his sister.

"It's okay Echo!" Aquaphina shuddered. "I'm going to get you to mom and dad then everything will be okay!" Her brother continued apologizing in his pained and half alive state before she cradled him like her mother had done with Echo when he was first born and swam as fast as she could to the huge reef.

As she neared her temporary home, Aquaphina continued to mentally slap herself remembering she promised her brother that everything would be okay and it wasn't. Echo's breathing was becoming more and more labored which scared Aquaphina even more.

"Please stay alive Echo… Please stay alive…" She wheezed before crying out her family's identifying call in an attempt to warn the entire colony. Indeed, the entire colony switched their attention to the Seagon whose eyes were watering as she clung onto the small Aquari who was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

* * *

The huge jellyfish robot continued swimming next to the huge ship as Bocoe and Decoe were trying to locate the Chaos Emerald's energy signature. Eggman was too busy grumbling about the huge dent in his battle ship and how to get revenge on the _fish_ that had the nerve to strike back at it.

"Hurry it up down there!" Eggman finally shouted down.

"It's moving pretty fast doctor! Almost like Sonic!"

"No matter, Clurken 2.0 will get the job done…" He sneered before glancing at the radar screen. "Interesting…there's a whole bunch of them…"

"Uh…shouldn't we be attacking now?"

"Indeed. Clurken, full speed ahead!"

* * *

Aquaphina was getting more and more desperate as she swam towards her mother, almost crying and trying to hold back the sorrowful cry that was building up in her throat. She knew her brother was passing on slowly.

"What happened to him!" A Seagon asked worriedly as he swam up.

"We were attacked by something! I don't know what it was! It looked like a monster…" Aquaphina babbled, unable to think straight.

"Aquaphina!"

The Seagon, tears clouding her vision turned in the direction of the voices as she held onto her brother. She knew all too well her mother and father's voices.

"What happened to Echo!" Kraken asked quickly as he noticed the small amount of red drifting from his son. Aquaphina immediately placed Echo into Angel's arms and tried to explain.

"Echo grabbed this thing (points at the Chaos Emerald), we swam a bit away from the colony, I caught him, we were teasing each other, a submarine appeared…"

At this, every Seagon gasped and looked at each other, worried.

"It chased us, we went into the old ship, I tried to make a getaway but the monster that came out of the sub cut us off and hurt him…" Unable to continue she dropped to the ocean floor, which was at least three feet below, and clamped both hands over her face as the waterworks erupted. "I'm sorry…"

"We have to leave now…" Kraken said aloud.

"What!"

"But we just got here."

Angel looked down at Echo who was barely moving before caressing his cheek and shushing him.

"M-m-mom…it's not her f-fault…" The Aquari shuddered as he tried to keep the calm feeling of his mother's arms around him.

"Shhh…Echo…" Angel whispered. "It's okay…"

"He'll live. He's healing alright…" Another female Seagon commented as she pointed towards his wound.

"I'm…going to be okay?" Echo wheezed.

Aquaphina barely removed her hands and she stared at the Emerald in her lap that was glowing brighter. Fear shot up her spine and her blue eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

Right then, Clurken 2.0 charged straight at her. Panicking, she dodged before the creature's tendrils could ensnare her. The Seagon behind Aquaphina, before she dodged, wasn't so lucky and got impaled by the metal that was pointed straight ahead. The other Seagon swam about frantically like fish being attacked by a predator. Most of them wound up getting themselves killed while Angel, who was holding onto Echo, and Kraken swam after Aquaphina.

Aquaphina continued swimming away from the colony with the emerald in her hands.

"It's my fault, it's my fault…" She continued repeating with tears threatening to cloud her vision even more.

"Aquaphina wait!" Angel cried out as she tried to catch up with her daughter.

Clurken continued laying waste to the colony leaving many Seagon and Aquari either dead or dying.

"Clurken! Stop wasting your time here! The girl with my Chaos Emerald is escaping that way!" Eggman shouted from within the submarine. The jellyfish-like robot immediately dropped the seemingly final Seagon before charging in the direction where it sensed the emerald's energy.

Inside the submarine, Decoe and Bocoe continued looking out at the dead Seagon littered all over the ocean floor.

"Uh doctor…was killing all of them necessary?" Bocoe asked. "You never went this far before…"

"Hah, as long as we get the Chaos Emerald it doesn't matter." Eggman grinned before the radar caught the remaining four's heat signature including the Chaos Emerald's energy sig. "Clurken, attack them!"

The four other Seagon were caught off guard when Clurken charged directly at Aquaphina, clutching at her with its tentacles. The Seagon released a shriek of panic before Kraken lunged at the jellyfish robot and delivered a sharp kick to its hull. The shock from the blow damaged the robot which was forced to release Aquaphina from its grip.

"Get out of here! I'll hold it off!" Kraken shouted before Angel grabbed her daughter's hand and swam a good distance away. Aquaphina still looked downwards whimpering "It's my fault" over and over.

"It's not your fault Aquaphina! You wouldn't have known this was going to happen!" Angel tried to reassure her daughter.

"YES IT IS!" Aquaphina snapped, tugging her hand from her mother's grip. "I went into the trench and found this damn thing!" She nearly bawled as she held the emerald out.

"It's because of me everyone's dead!"

Echo whimpered and glanced at his sister who was near tears once again. To be honest he never saw his sister like this. Usually they were too busy taunting each other about who was the fastest swimmer, playing in the sunken ship, and other such things. Now it looked as though the world was crashing down on her.

To Aquaphina it was like that…

Whimpering, she clutched the Chaos Emerald in her hands and shuddered. "_Because of me…_"

"Aquaphina!" Angel suddenly cried out before shoving her daughter and son out of the way of the tentacles. A sharp stab noise caused Aquaphina to gasp in shock and horror once she saw that same red color drifting from her mother. Angel rested a hand on the tendril that had went completely through her before looking at her daughter who was holding onto Echo and shuddering even more.

"M-mother…"

"Aquaphina…" Angel smiled weakly at her daughter. "Take care…of your brother…"

That was before another tendril slammed into the green haired Seagon sending her plummeting to the bottom, a trail of blood seeping from the gaping wound left after the tendril was removed. The green hair floated upwards and was mixed with the blood, turning it a dark brown with hints of red.

"MOTHER!" Aquaphina screamed before Angel's battered corpse sunk until it disappeared into the depths of the sea. "No…no…please no…"

Flashbacks of her mother holding Aquaphina as a child went through her head. One about the comforting arms surrounding her during the first submarine encounter made Aquaphina clutch onto her brother and her teeth clenched, cursing out how this reality was too vivid for her to handle. All the pain burbled up inside and the Seagon threw her head back releasing a shrill scream.

Kraken's eyes had widened when he saw his wife sinking into the ocean depths. In a rage he swam at Clurken, intending to kill this killer who had taken Angel's life. He would've made it if Clurken hadn't about faced and caught him with its tendrils. Aggressively, he thrashed and tried to break out of the robot's grip before feeling an electric shock go up his spine.

* * *

"Hehehe, Clurken's upgrades make him just like a real Jellyfish!" Eggman grinned.

"If he's a real Jellyfish, Clurken's bound to be at least 90 percent water then…" Decoe grumbled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Aquaphina turned and her eyes widened once she saw her father struggling. Managing every last drop of courage she had left, Aquaphina streaked at Clurken and rammed into it, knocking it away and setting Kraken loose in the process. 

"Sis! It's dad!" Echo's eyes widened when he saw Kraken sinking as well, being set free too late. His sister side glanced her father before glaring at Clurken and clenching the Chaos Emerald in her grip.

Aquaphina's teeth clenched, revealing sharp fangs that weren't there when Echo last checked. Shivering, he saw her calm blue eyes become a sharp green without pupils as though she was tapping into the power of the emerald.

"**_SHI'NE_**!"

The Seagon charged directly at the robot and rammed right into it, extending one fist as she held onto Echo. In a swift moment she drilled right through and turned, glaring at the robot which sparked for a moment before exploding.

"Sister!" Echo cried out as he tried to force Aquaphina to release the emerald from her iron grip. Finally unhooking the gem from Aquaphina's hand, Echo looked up to see his sister's pupils shrink before her eyelids closed shut and she started falling before a shark-like robot snatched them up in its huge robotic jaws and swam back to the submarine.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**Some more explanations:**

"Shi'ne" – Japanese phrase for saying: "Die" (in this case Aquaphina's pain and rage enable her to tap into the Chaos Emerald's power.)

Why Echo survived – Didn't want Aquaphina to be the last of her kind.

Clurken 2.0 – Seemed the best logical choice for a sea robot that Eggman/Ivo would use in such situations.

Please Review on this chapter!


	3. Sister and Brother

A/N: Sorry I took so long on this! I'm back and I'm updating! I just got permission to use one or more of Dark Dragon Kyra's characters in this fanfic! (THANK YOU AND WHOEVER REVIEWED!)

Dragon Blue

**Disclaimer**: Sonic and his friends and foes are © SEGA, The Seagon are © Imperfection07, The other dragon character(s) are © Dark Dragon Kyra  
**Rating**: Teen (For Safety)  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Summary**: It's already on the first and second chapters… (Sonic/OC and one sided Amy/Sonic)

Chapter 3: Sister and Brother

* * *

_**Previously:**  
Aquaphina's teeth clenched, revealing sharp fangs that weren't there when Echo last checked. Shivering, he saw her calm blue eyes become a sharp green without pupils as though she was tapping into the power of the emerald. Sharp claws started to form at her fingertips as well._

"_**SHI'NE**!" The Seagon charged directly at the robot and rammed right into it, extending one fist as she held onto Echo. In a swift moment she drilled right through and turned, glaring at the robot which sparked for a moment before exploding._

"_Sister!" Echo cried out as he tried to force Aquaphina to release the emerald from her iron grip. Finally unhooking the gem from Aquaphina's hand, Echo looked up to see his sister's pupils shrink before her eyelids closed shut and she started falling before a shark-like robot snatched them up in its huge robotic jaws and swam back to the submarine.

* * *

_

"_Aquaphina, Aquaphina please wake up!"_

Aquaphina groaned in response as she tried to open her eyelids. After a moment or two she saw Echo in front of her with a worried expression on his young face. The wound on his side seemed to be healing quite well since a small scab remained in place of the bleeding injury. There was also a matter of him standing on both legs.

"Sister?" Echo tilted his head, one of his fin-ears going up while the other went horizontal.

"Echo, are you alright?" Aquaphina asked aloud getting into a sitting up position even though her muscles seemed to disagree with the sudden movement, being sore and cramped as they were. The huge chamber they were in was composed of darkened metal and there was just one door a bit away from them. No windows or other exits were present to their knowledge. The other thing that worried her was that there wasn't much water present either (sea animals need a lot of water in order to survive in this case).

"Yeah…I'm okay…" The Aquari replied. "You scared me back there, sis…"

"Scared you how?" One of Aquaphina's thin eyebrows rose.

"You don't remember defeating that Jellyfish-thing single handedly?" Echo asked. "You grew fangs and became strong enough to drill a hole right through it!"

"I did that?" The Seagon blinked. "Then…mom and dad…and…the other Seagon in the colony…are dead?" The painful truth had Aquaphina look down at her hands.

_Claws…sharper fangs…rage…anguish…KILL…**REVENGE!**_ (Yeah, yeah, makes **no** sense at all…)

Snapping out of it, the Seagon immediately started searching the floor in an attempt to find the green stone she had earlier. "Shit…where is it!"

"It got taken from me after I pried it from your grip." Echo replied. "The fat guy called it a Chaos Emerald…"

Aquaphina stared at Echo with a confused look. "Chaos Emerald…Fat Guy?"

"Yeah…and he was the one who ordered the thing to kill mum and dad…" The Aquari sat down and shivered, the fact that there wasn't any water present was starting to affect him as well as his sister. "…including everyone else…"

"How long was I out at any rate!" Aquaphina asked, suddenly standing up before bouncing up and down and clutching her leg since it decided now was the perfect time to shoot an excruciating cramp into the nervous system located there. Ignoring the sudden stream of curse words that had erupted from his sister's vocal cords, Echo answered:

"At least a few hours…"

"How the –EEH– heck can you tell that it's –YOWCH– been a few hours…?" Aquaphina asked a bit aggravated and haggard as she tried to get the pain out of her leg with little success before Echo's stomach yowled. "Oh…right…ha-ha funny…and I didn't get to grab any food after that thing chased us and killed everyone."

"So what do we do now?"

"Try to escape?" Aquaphina replied bitterly once the pain in her leg subsided.

"I already tried…"

"And…?"

"The walls are really strong and I bruised my hand after punching it." Echo replied holding up one of his blackish hands which had a small reddish tint marking the place of his knuckles. Aquaphina looked down at her brother and held the outstretched hand as she inspected the small injury.

"…well…you're going to live…" She mused, trying to include a small humorous tone in her half serious voice despite their _current_ situation of being captured. "How's that other wound?"

"Stings once in a while…not as painful like last time…" Echo shrugged, almost cringing once the scar opened at a tiny fraction showing a small red dot of blood starting to surface from a crack in the brownish-red mark.

"Don't cringe Echo, you're going to reopen that wound…" Aquaphina grumbled. Echo relaxed and the tiny red mark disappeared into the midst of his silver-gray hide. She only stared at how fast the wound had healed before running a fingernail directly next to the scratch, making a small cut in the flesh but not enough to make her brother bleed badly.

"Ow! Hey! What's the big…?" Echo stared at the cut before it healed, right before they could move a muscle. "…idea…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a. Dr. Eggman) was watching his two prisoners in the huge cell as he studied them. 

"What do you think they are Doctor?" Bocoe asked as it monitored Echo and tried to find a DNA match with other sea animals. "They don't look like any marine animal we've seen. I can't even find a match on the computer."

"Whatever they are, they've somehow managed to absorb a bit of the Chaos Emerald's power." Eggman commented as he held the green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Indeed Dr. Eggman…" Decoe responded. "The younger creature seems to be able to heal himself rapidly when he gets injured, whereas the female goes into a berserk state whenever she taps into the green Chaos Emerald's energy."

"Hmm, apparently she'll go out of control once she destroys the intended target." Eggman smirked as he turned to a screen that showed the Seagon (in her demonic form) destroying Clurken 2.0 before the small Aquari tugged the emerald from her hand. "She could prove useful…"

* * *

"Wha-what just happened?" Echo stared at where his cut was. "How the heck did I do that!" 

"I was going to ask you the same question…" Aquaphina murmured before they saw a wall opening to reveal a monitor. The two Seagon looked confused and tried to make out what was going to happen next. Of course, being aquatic life-forms that never used electronics, they had never seen a screen before.

_**FLASH!**_

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH_**!"

Aquaphina and Echo clamped their eyes shut and tried to remove the huge multicolored blur that continued appearing under their eyelids.

"Augh, shit what the f---!" Aquaphina's teeth clenched as Echo stumbled and crashed onto the ground.

"Ouch…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! I am Doctor Egg…man…" There was a pause before: "DECOE! BOCOE! **YOU IMBECILES**! YOU **BLINDED** THEM WHEN YOU TURNED THE MONITOR ON! I TOLD YOU (for the millionth time) TO TURN IT ON **BEFORE** OPENING THE WALL!"

"SORRY DOCTOR!" Two robotic voices screamed simultaneously before a huge crash ensued. Obviously due to the fact that they were nailed by a thick/sturdy object.

_Most likely Eggman's chair…_

Aquaphina and Echo managed to clear their vision in time to see a huge… (Err) …fat guy with a moustache. (Sorry, not an Eggman person…)

"That's the fat-guy!" Echo blurted out.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M **BIG BONED**!" Eggman shouted causing the Aquari to dive behind his sister. Aquaphina got in a fighting stance and balled both fists.

"Who are you and why did you kill our parents along with the rest of the colony!" She snapped as her tail twitched sharply since she was ticked off that this guy had the nerve to shout at the last remnant of her family. Her sky-blue eyes were slanted and resembled the Deep Sea Gulper's in a way.

"Me? I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a. Doctor Eggman). Anyway you had something that I needed to conquer the planet." Eggman sneered as he held up the Green Chaos Emerald in order for the two to see it. "What are you supposed to be at any rate? Your kind doesn't seem to be listed anywhere…"

"Well, at least our kind has seen humans at least a few hundred years before you. They weren't as BARBARIC …" She hissed through her teeth.

"You didn't quite answer my question…what are you?"

"Seagons…Sea Dragons…Dragons of the Sea…any damn way you want to put it…" Aquaphina hissed, yet again. She wasn't enjoying being interrogated by a monster such as this, plus the lack of water made her more irritated.

* * *

Eggman paused as he watched the sharp eyes of the teenaged Seagon on the screen. 

"_Sea__Dragons…? How odd, hmm…Earth and Mobius were one in the past. So what if these creatures were stranded during the warp that split the planet and evolved here on Earth the entire time? If I've killed a colony (that might have been the last remaining one) then these two are the last Seagon in existence._" He turned back to the Seagons. The blonde one with the sharp blue irises was still poised for attack while the Aquari with green hair and eyes continued being rolled up in a protective ball behind his sister, shivering.

* * *

(Meanwhile…as the scientist was having a _conversation_ with the two remaining Seagon…) 

On a rooftop (which was part of a workshop near a mansion belonging to the Thorndyke family), a blue colored hedgehog was lying down in on his back (his right leg over his left), taking an afternoon nap…

…or maybe he was soaking up the harmful UV rays for no apparent reason…

At any rate, the hedgehog was wearing the usual 'stainless' white gloves and red 'high-tops' (reference to the AoStH series) which each had a white strap across the middle fastened to the outer side by a gold buckle. His muzzle, arms, eyelids, inner ear, and the front of his torso were a light tan color. At first glance, one could think he was in his teenage years, around sixteen.

The only residents there at the time were the six otherworld creatures: the blue hedgehog, a rabbit with a Chao, a pink hedgehog, one twin-tailed fox (possibly a kitsune), and a black and red Echidron (Echidna/Dragon) (who was probably off brooding somewhere). The humans were elsewhere, taking care of some things…

Sonic the Hedgehog was usually fighting Dr. Eggman or helping search for a Chaos Emerald, but that afternoon he was starting to think that nothing could spoil his 'day off'.

Well…there was a matter of that female pink hedgehog…

"Oh, Sonikku!"

One of Sonic's eyelids opened slightly (accompanied by a groan of aversion) to show an emerald green iris which immediately spotted the _rabid fan girl_ standing in the driveway, looking eagerly at him.

Unlike Sonic, Amy had bright pink fur, was wearing a headband which matched her shoes and skirt, and had short 'hair' that reached her shoulders. She too, was wearing white gloves only they had yellow bands. Even though she looked Sonic's age, Amy was fourteen…and naïve if the word suits her.

"…what is it Amy?" Sonic asked, trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed that his day-off was being ruined. "_And why's she calling me that pet name!_"

"You've been up there for hours Sonikku, do you want to go to Silver Valley?" She asked sweetly, adding an innocent head-tilt.

"I've already gone there at least twice…" Sonic replied, closing his eyes again and **_trying_** to get some well-earned shut-eye.

Amy tried again. "C'mon Sonikku, we can have a nice picnic there…"

Sonic rejected this. "No thank you Amy…"

"C'mon Sonic, you're going to get sun-burned if you stay up there…"

"_What the hell…now she's using logic?_" Sonic tried to keep his cool and kept his eyes closed. "I'll be fine…"

"Please Sonikku?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No…"

"…pretty please?"

"…no…"

"...pretty please with sugar on top?"

"_Keep your cool hedgehog, just brush her off and she'll leave you alone…_" Sonic's teeth clenched for the first time. "No…thank…you…Amy…"

Of course, Amy wasn't going to give up until her 'would-be-boyfriend' came with her to Silver Valley…

"C'mon Sonic!" This time her voice was a bit sterner. "I had this planned and you're not going to brush me off like you did the last few dozen times!"

"_Crap…_" Of course Sonic had just seen her pull out her infamous Piko Hammer before a slight cold wave went up his form. "_Take it easy…just…just…OH CRAP WHERE'S TAILS WITH THE INFO THAT-…_"

"THERE'S A CHAOS EMERALD NEARBY!" Tails had shouted, catching the two hedgehogs' attentions.

The fox, Miles "Tails" Prower, seemed to be either eight or nine years of age. His fur was bright orange or yellow while his muzzle was white in color. His most distinctive qualities had to be his twin tails, which he was named after, and his calm blue eyes. His gloves had bands around his wrists so they wouldn't fall off.

"Really Tails!" Sonic asked, grateful that his friend had saved him from getting nailed by the pink demon's hammer.

"Yeah," Tails held out the white Chaos Emerald which was glowing a lot more than usual.

Seeing this as the best time to avoid Amy's 'I-want-to-go-out-on-a-date' begging spree, Sonic leapt down onto the pavement and went up to his friend in order to observe the glow. Both hedgehog and fox glanced at each other before Sonic discreetly looked towards the tornado and at Amy as if saying: "Start up the tornado before Amy decides to tag along…"

Tails, understanding where this was going, nodded before saying out loud. "I'm going to start up the tornado and we're going to get moving in five minutes."

Sonic gave a silent "Thank You" before sprinting in a direction so he could avoid Amy's smothering hug. Amy groaned in disgust before stowing the hammer away and giving chase, leaving the fox behind with the emerald. Tails sighed aloud and walked back to the workshop before getting the plane out of the hangar, just so it was outside the small house.

"She's never going to stop chasing him is she?"

Tails turned abruptly (almost snapping his neck in shock) in time to spot the black and red echidna/dragon (or Echidron) standing next to the garage door, leaning against the side with his blackish wings and arms folded.

"GAH! Oh…I didn't see you there Nightmare…" Tails rested a hand over his furred chest in order to relax himself.

The Echidron was completely black in color except for the red streaks on his chest. His irises were a red-violet color and three inch spikes jutted out of his knuckles. Nightmare looked like he was about sixteen which was particularly strange since he was created aboard the ARK as "Project Nightmare" almost 50 years ago.

(A/N: Did I get his description right?)

Tails, once he got a grip on himself, continued, "I definitely think she's not going to…"

Nightmare, with no difficulty, restrained himself from rolling his eyes in disgust. "Sooner or later that pink menace is going to understand that he is probably going to fall for someone else if she keeps smothering him like a plush doll."

"I agree…" Tails sighed as he got in the cockpit of the X-Tornado after putting the Chaos Emerald with the other two in the generator (having the trees bend away from the runway in preparation for the plane to launch) and called out, "Sonic! The X-Tornado is ready to launch!"

The results were instant: Sonic zipped towards the tornado and jumped on top of it in time for the plane and Nightmare (who had a secure grip on the hull thanks to the spikes on his hands) to take off with Tails in the pilot seat…

…this left Amy on solid ground angrily calling after Sonic.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Unhappily, she stamped her foot on the ground and walked off towards the mansion. "(Sigh) I can't believe he left me behind again…"

* * *

(Back at Eggman's Base) 

"How about this: You two work for me and in return I'll grant any wish." Eggman asked, trying to get the Seagon to assist in his plans for world domination. Unfortunately for him, Aquaphina had a slightly-leveled head and wasn't going to work for someone who just murdered her family and pod.

"How about this: You come in here and let me slice your big-fat nose off! I'll never assist you! You killed everyone I cared about (not including Echo)!" Aquaphina snapped, her blue irises becoming a faint greenish color. "I'll never forgive you or your stupid robots!"

"Stupid!" Decoe piped up angrily.

"Hey! Take that back!" Bocoe fumed.

Eggman continued sitting down, unfazed by the Seagon's outburst since he noticed the greenish glow beginning to radiate from her pupils. '_She barely has control over that temper…_' He mused. '_That puts her at a disadvantage…_'

"Like it or not, you're going to be stuck here until you either die of starvation/dehydration or you decide to obey me." Eggman pointed out with a sneer.

Aquaphina continued glaring at the monitor with fury in her eyes. Although she hated to admit it, Eggman had a point. Neither she nor Echo would last very long without food or water in the confined space. However, she was not looking forwards to being ordered around by a murderer.

"I'd sooner die of hunger…" She snarled. "…than work for someone like you…"

Eggman paused before sneering. "Maybe starving you for twenty-four more hours will make you see things my way…"

Then the monitor shut off leaving the sister and brother alone.

"What do we do now?" Echo asked.

Aquaphina only remained silent as she thought over the words she blurted out and her brother's question.

"_What do we do_?"

* * *

**Even more explanations…**

Echo's Special Ability – Self Recovery  
Aquaphina's Special Ability – Destroys/Kills with bare hands  
Part with Sonic and co. – Foreshadowing  
Nightmare the Echidron – © Dark Dragon Kyra

(He wasn't OOC, right?)

_Please Review on this Chapter!_


	4. The Unexpected Rescue Mission

Dragon Blue

**Disclaimer**: Sonic and his friends and foes are © SEGA, Aquaphina and the other Seagons (plural of Seagon/Aquari) in this fanfic are © Imperfection07. Other Dragon Characters are © Dark Dragon Kyra (with permission)  
**Rating**: Teen (Warnings: Violence, language, Frightening "_Scenes_", character deaths, crude jokes, and some sensuality)  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance (One sided Amy/Sonic/Aquaphina)  
**Summary**: Aquaphina's life changes after she finds the Green Chaos Emerald that leads to many events that have to deal with the destruction of her home and family, new enemies (including a rival), and a blue hedgehog. (Sonic-X universe)  
(Sorry about the Nightmare typo, Dark Dragon Kyra!)

Warning: Chapter tends to get a bit odd near the end…due to the _bad joke_...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Rescue Mission 

_**Previously: **Aquaphina continued glaring at the monitor with fury in her eyes. Although she hated to admit it, Eggman had a point. Neither she nor Echo would last very long without food or water in the confined space. However, she was not looking forwards to being ordered around by a murderer._

"_I'd sooner die of hunger…" She snarled. "…than work for someone like you…"_

_Eggman paused before sneering. "Maybe starving you for twenty-four more hours will make you see things my way…"_

_Then the monitor shut off leaving the sister and brother alone._

"_What do we do now?" Echo asked._

_Aquaphina only remained silent as she thought over the words she blurted out and her brother's question. _

"_What do we do?"

* * *

_

The trio of Sonic, Tails, and Nightmare were still flying towards the signal's origin on the X-Tornado. Nightmare was silent, barely moving from his crouched position on the plane, while Sonic was clinging onto a vertical wing desperately trying not to slip.

"Tails, how much longer do we have to stay up here!" Sonic yelled, loud enough for the kitsune to hear over the engine's loud humming.

"I don't know, Sonic! The emerald is reacting in the direction of Eggman's base!" Tails shouted so the blue hedgehog could make out what he was saying.

"Might as well go there…" Nightmare muttered aloud. "Eggman already has an emerald so it would be no surprise he has the other by now…"

"You're really sure Nightmare?"

The Echidron didn't verbally reply to Sonic's question, he only nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Aquaphina sat down in place as she held onto her brother. She was starting to feel slightly dehydrated from the lack of water and Echo was struggling to stay conscious despite his empty stomach which was growling at thirty-second intervals. 

"_Have I made the right choice?_" She mused. "_I don't want to work for the murderer of my family…but we need food or we'll starve…_" Unconsciously, Aquaphina tightened her hold on the sleeping Echo, making sure she wasn't going to be holding a corpse.

"Hang in there…" She whispered as she heard another stomach growl from the Aquari. A moment passed before she wheezed a bit, remembering the lack of water.

* * *

Eggman continued watching the Seagon through the monitor before the screen abruptly turned red and flashed, catching him off guard. 

"Doctor Eggman! The fox, hedgehog, and Echidron are flying into our airspace!" Decoe announced.

"They probably detected the energy from the chaos emerald we have!" Bocoe added.

"It was starting to get boring watching these two," Eggman smirked before slamming his fist on the control panel. "Attention all units, destroy that blasted hedgehog and his friends before they get into the base! That is an order!"

* * *

No sooner had Tails flown the X-Tornado in close, he spotted a mass of robots flying directly at them. 

"Uh…guys, WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM HERE!"

Sonic glanced up ahead and spotted the army flying at them.

"Tails, remember what we did to Eggman's base when we first came to Earth!"

Tails glanced at Sonic before remembering that he shot a hole into the side of the base before Sonic had drilled his way through.

"Not good! Eggman probably remembers us doing that!" Tails shouted. "It's probably reinforced!"

"What do you think Night-…?" The cerulean hedgehog tuned to see that the midnight-blue Echidron had already flown towards the base, leaving two puncture marks where he was hanging onto the plane. "…mare? Oh, you did not just do that! _ARGH_! Tails create an opening like you did previously!"

Tails reluctantly began shooting a barrage of bullets so a hole was created into the side of the base before Sonic jumped off the side of the plane and spun in mid air so he busted his way through, skidding to a halt on the floor.

"About time you showed up."

Sonic spotted Nightmare standing a distance away.

"What, you were the one who left me behind, you jerk!" The hedgehog snapped before the Echidron flew in a direction, apparently following the energy from the chaos emeralds. Sonic grumbled before giving chase as the two smashed their way through robots that tried to stop them.

* * *

The Seagon continued holding onto her brother, trying to keep him calm by stroking behind his ears like her mother had done previously. There seemed to be a moment of silence before a loud explosion caught their attention. Aquaphina got into a standing position while holding onto her now half-conscious brother, _almost_ ready to defend him if something was to turn up. 

"Now what's going on!" She said gritting her teeth as she became alert and wary of her surroundings although her stomach was starting to growl, maybe a bit lower than Echo's. "_This had better not be worse than Eggman…_"

* * *

Sonic continued jumping past the robots that came in his and Nightmare's way. Many of them were flying based and weren't easy to avoid, fortunately Nightmare had slashed them apart with his claws before rounding on a few of the ground robots. 

"Geez, how many of these robots can Eggman throw at us?" Sonic asked with a joking tone of voice.

"That's for him to know and for us to find out…" Nightmare grumbled. "…for now stay focused on the task at hand, hedgehog…"

"Alright Nightmare…" Sonic shrugged while hovering in mid-air before spin-dashing into a robot that promptly exploded when the hedgehog busted a gaping hole right through its torso. "How much farther is it, Nightmare!"

"I don't know…there are two energy waves, one from the two Chaos Emeralds while I'm not entirely sure about the other." The Echidron replied. "I'll go after the Emeralds while you go down that hallway towards the other."

"How can I be sure you won't leave me behind!" Sonic asked, smashing through yet another robot.

"I have no use for the Emeralds hedgehog, I'm only helping you and the other Mobians get back to the home-world so we can get away from these **_humans_**…" Nightmare used the word 'humans' like it was a deadly toxin before zipping into the hallway opposite the one he pointed out to Sonic.

"Fine…" Sonic grumbled and got ready to sprint. "Angst Dragon…" He said under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT, HEDGEHOG!" Nightmare's loud snarl was enough for Sonic to zip away in a blue streak.

"Sheesh, loosen up will ya!" The hedgehog yelled as he ran.

* * *

Echo's green eyes snapped open when another loud rumble knocked Aquaphina over from her standing position. 

"GAH, Aquaphina you're squishing me!" Echo tried to get out of his sister's grip. He did successfully but saw that his sister was gasping for air for some strange reason. "Sister, Aquaphina stop doing that! You're freaking me out!" Panicky he flipped his sister so she was lying on her back only to recoil and shudder seeing how thin she was getting. He glanced down at himself and blinked, he was hungry but his skeleton wasn't showing as much.

He was still hydrated for a strange reason…

Echo tried to ponder over this before hearing a closer sound coming from a wall to the right of him. The Aquari froze and shivered as he leapt in front of her right before a louder crash was heard and the wall was dented.

* * *

"_Damn-it, stupid Nightmare gets the easy job with the Emeralds while I have to break down a wall._" Sonic growled. He had found the door at a dead end and decided to start with it. Sonic rammed into the door over and over again with his shoulder before a dent started to form. "_Okay, one more and…_" 

The hedgehog went back really far and ran straight at the door, smashing it in by kicking it down. A loud yelp was heard as the dust started settling and Sonic tried to get a good look at the two figures.

Both were a silver-gray color with black lines, they were ocean based as far as he could tell.

"D-Don't hurt my sister!" Echo stuttered as he tried to get in a fighting position like his sister had done earlier.

"I'm not going to!" Sonic responded before spotting Aquaphina. The blonde Seagon's eyes were clamped shut as she was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Deciding it was better to save the siblings than leave them, Sonic turned back to the little brother. "Listen, I'm going to get you and your sister out of here! You just have to trust me!"

Echo shivered and alternated between protecting his sister and laying his and her fate in the hands of the blue hedgehog before choosing the second and nodding. Sonic nodded back and picked up Aquaphina in his arms before motioning for Echo to hang onto him. The Aquari clung onto the back of Sonic's head, barely avoiding getting himself impaled by the spikes before the hedgehog sped off at a fast rate.

The Aquari almost yelped before diving into a safer place so he wouldn't get blown off. He hadn't expected anyone besides his sister to be fast. Then again his sister was the fastest swimmer while this hedgehog was a speed-demon on land.

Sonic came to an abrupt halt in front of the midnight blue and red Echidron, who was holding onto the green and turquoise chaos emeralds, causing Echo to slip off and crash in front of Nightmare. The Hedgehog grinned sheepishly.

"Well…I found _them_…"

Nightmare looked at Echo with his red/violet eyes and paused.

"Good thing you did hedgehog, they also have the same energy source I was telling you about." He replied causing Echo to shiver and dive behind Sonic. "We have better leave now before that stupid human decides to take things into his own hands and try to fight us."

A loud explosion appeared behind the Echidron causing his eyes to narrow in disgust.

"…just…shut up…" Nightmare growled at Sonic before Eggman showed up in his Egg Breaker, grinning evilly like a homicidal maniac. "Shut the hell up…"

"Thought you could take my Chaos Emeralds did you?" Eggman sneered, "And my prisoners in the process… how like you Sonic…being a hero."

"_Sonic_…_is that his name_?" Echo stared at the hedgehog before leaping onto his shoulder.

"Get out of the way Eggman," Sonic growled. "I promised I would get these two out of here…"

"Really, well I'm sorry but I cannot let you take them for I have something planned for that girl Seagon…"

"_Seagon, what's a Seagon…? Keep it together Sonic, kick Eggman's butt and ask questions later...embarrass him first…_" Sonic got back into focus and a very odd question came to mind. "Uhm, isn't she too young for you?"

Nightmare slapped his free hand into the middle of his forehead, Echo blinked in confusion and tilted his head (not getting the joke), and Eggman almost fell out of his robot's seat.

(And the authoress banged her head on the keyboard due to the **bad joke** she just reinvented.)

"D'oh, SHADDAP AND GIVE ME MY PRISONERS AND EMERALDS YOU IDIOT!" Eggman yelled, trying to hit Sonic with his mace arm only to miss before going for Nightmare, missing the Echidron as well. This went on…making Eggman dizzy. "STAND STILL! HEY! LET ME GET A CLEAR HIT AT YOU! NO! DAMN IT! STOP MOVING YOU ANIMALS!"

Sonic, Echo, and Aquaphina (still unconscious) appeared in front of Eggman before vanishing and the mace arm flew at the scientist's cockpit.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_…!"

_**WANG!**_

The Egg Breaker struggled due to its arm being stuck in Eggman's seat, almost squishing the human inside who was yelling out profanities. During this, the robot collided with the walls around it as it stumbled around.

"Well, I guess we can go now…" Sonic shrugged before Nightmare slapped him upside the head. "OW! What was that for!"

"That was the worst joke you ever did hedgehog, and I don't EVER want to hear it again…" The Echidron snarled before grabbing Sonic by the wrist, as the hedgehog kept a good grip on both Seagon, and flying out the huge hole that the Egg Breaker created in its frenzy to get the mace out of itself.

"I'LL GET THAT HEDGEHOG, AND THAT STUPID HALF-BREED!" Eggman shouted from his self-created prison before Nightmare landed on a wing of the Tornado.

"Fox-boy! Open up! I have to get your friend and two others in the seats!" The Echidron shouted over the noise, folding his wings so he wouldn't get blown off the plane.

"You found two others in Eggman's base!" Tails asked before Sonic was forced into the secondary area with the Seagon.

"Okay-okay, stop pushing me you stupid Echidron!" Sonic yelled as he tried to get Aquaphina in a sitting position on him while Echo clung onto his shoulder before the door closed. Nightmare returned to his previous place on the wing while Sonic gave him a raspberry.

"I saw that, hedgehog!" Nightmare snapped, glaring over his shoulder with his red/violet eyes causing Sonic to stop the vulgar gesture and settle back down before the Echidron turned his attention back to what was happening up ahead, still clutching the emeralds in his grip.

"Sheesh, lighten up once in a while will you…?" Sonic growled before looking at Aquaphina who was still unconscious while Echo had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "_She looks cute…wait…did I just think that!_" The blue hedgehog averted his gaze from the female Seagon in his arms.

"_That was weird…_"

As Sonic was pondering over his last thoughts, which he rarely did, Aquaphina opened one eye slowly as she tried to visualize her surroundings. All the Seagon could tell was that she was safe with the blue creature which was gently holding onto her…for the moment…

Then her vision went dark…

* * *

…**do I get paid to say it three times?**

I shortened the battle scene with the Egg Breaker (I'm pretty sure it wasn't Egg Wreaker…), I'm not too sure that _joke_ was really necessary even though it did rile up Dr. Robotnik, and I'm sorry about the typo in the previous chapter. I'm glad a few people are reading this fanfic as its progressing…right…Please Review!


End file.
